Inuyasha Cast: The Off Stage Story
by Mioko Hagata
Summary: What happens on the Inuyasha studio during their takes for the series? A few problems, pink bunnies, and a hair thief. Day 9 completed.
1. Day 1: Flowers and Ice Water

(Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Inuyasha or the characters or anything from it. I wish I did though.)  
  
Day 1  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru face each other. They both had their weapons drawn and were in a battle stances. "Time for me to rid the world of your exsists, Whelp!" With that said Sesshomaru charges at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'd just like to see you try!" Inuyasha also charges at Sesshomaru, just before they meet head on in battle a voice breaks over the scene.  
  
"Cut! Thats a wrap! We'll finishes this scent tomorrow!" The directer yells through his mega phone. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both stop and sheath their swords. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken head off stage. Sesshomaru pulls his other arm out of his kimono before also heading off stage.  
  
Shippo sits on the ground, filing his nails, and looking very unamused as Sesshomaru starts yelling at the interns. "I didn't say tap water! I said Italian ice water!" Sesshomaru flings the tap water at the intern as the intern puts up his clipboard in self defense.  
  
Inuyasha sits in his chair, curled up, with his hands wraped around his legs watching Sesshomaru and the intern. "I hate when he does that." He starts to rock back and forth.  
  
The intern starts to scurry off. "Yes sir! Right away I'll get you your water." Sesshomaru glares at the intern as he scurries off and takes a seat in his chair thats next to Inuyasha.  
  
Sango shakes her head at Sesshomaru. "I swear, your gonna scare all the interns away if you keep that up!" Sesshomaru glances over at her.  
  
"Like I care. There all idiots anyway."  
  
Naraku sits on the floor with a basket containing flowers in front of him. "This will be my best creation yet!" He starts to move the flower around, designing them into different designs. He finishes, with a big grin on his face. Naraku had arranged the flowers into a lovely heart shape. "This is truely art!"  
  
Kagome goes stomping past Naraku and steps on his flower design. Naraku gets all teary eyed. "You you steped on my flowers!" He said in disbelief. Kagome glances back at him as she stomps off.  
  
"I don't care right now!" She marches up to the directer and she starts a heated arguement about the script. The intern walks catuiously towards Sesshomaru with the bottle of Intalian ice water. He hands it to him and then goes running off as to not get yelled at for almost no reason.  
  
Sesshomaru uses his claws to open it and starts to drink it as he watches the scene. He spits out the water and flings it at the ground, causing the water to squirt out at Shippo. "This water isn't even cold! How can anyone call that ice water!?!"  
  
Shippo sighs and looks at his wet tail. "Great, now my tail is messed up." He grumbles as he walks off in search of a towel to dry his tail with. Rin follows Jaken around, annoying him to no end.  
  
"Mister Froggy, where your head staff thing?"  
  
Jaken grumbles a reply. "Its none of your business! I don't get paid enough for this job..." Jaken tries to lose Rin but she keeps up and continues to annoy him with pointless questions.  
  
Miroku whistles as he stands next to Sango with his hand moving ever closer to her butt. She glares at him when she notices and punches him in the head. "Why did the have to hire a real leecher?!" She stomps off to get away from Miroku. Miroku sighs and goes off to find some other girl to bother.  
  
Naraku starts crying over the loss of his flowers. "That was my best flower design! How could she be so heartless!"  
  
Inuyasha continues to rock back and forth, but now his hands are covering his dog ears. "Why can't the noise just go away?" Kagome tosses the script at the directer.  
  
"Thats it I'm calling my lawyer!" She heads towards her dressing room to use her flip cell phone. Sango leans against a wall with her eyes closed.  
  
"Must stay calm, must not lose temper." She mutters and repeats, like she always does when Miroku tries something.  
  
Miroku starts to bother a female intern. "Hey would you like to go on a date tonight?" The intern raises her eyebrow at him and she walks off without answering his questions. He sighs and hangs his head down. "I never have any luck..."  
  
Sesshomaru goes off to find the unlucky intern that brough him his water that 'wasn't cold enough to count as ice water'. He finds the intern and starts to berate him with insults. "You worthless sack of flesh! I asked you do one simple thing and you couldn't even do it right!" The insults continue and the intern just stands there without anytime to respond to any of it. 


	2. Day 2: Why me?

Day 2  
  
~Before Today's Scenes~  
  
Naraku was still moping about over the lose of his poor flowers. He could be heard muttering things like "How could she ruin such a work of art!" and "My poor, poor flowers..." every once in a while. Sesshomaru came in a waaay better mood than yesturday. He had his normal emtionless face on (the one he uses in the show), preparing for today's scenes.  
  
This time Inuyasha didn't have any coffee today. It always made him jittery and 'freaked out' (which you all witnessed in Day 1). He just sat on the couch watching Naraku mope about. "Pansy..." He muttered.  
  
Kikyo walked over to Naraku and patted him on the back, trying to cheer him up. Kagome was drinking her morning coffee and Shippo was drawing pictures of Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha. Jaken happened to be complianing to his agents about him having to play a 'stupid henchmen' to a 'poodle' (his reference is to Sesshomaru's demon form). Sesshomaru tosses a chair at Jaken's head when he hears that he is being referred to as a 'poodle'.  
  
Rin starts making flower chains with some flowers that she picked up on the way to the studio and hums a happy tune. The directer calls the cast members they need on stage to start today's scenes.  
  
~Bloopers of them on set~ (A/N= Just had to add this part. And sorry if I make any of the cast members look like complete idiots. Just remember that its extremely early in the morning.)  
  
Take 1  
  
Kagome: *breaks out laughing*  
  
Inuyasha: "What the hells your problem!"  
  
Kagome: *she laughs and points to his feet*  
  
Inuyasha: *looks down at his feet and realizes he left his shoes on*  
  
Director: "How could you forget to take off your shoes, Inuyasha!?"  
  
Sesshomaru: "You should have seen what happened this morning. He almost forgot to put his pants on before he left the house."  
  
Inuyasha: "I did not! Besides it was hot this morning....  
  
Sesshomaru: "It was 75 degrees you moron!"  
  
Take 2  
  
Kagome: "Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha: *waits five minutes before realizing that Kagome said Sit and falls to the ground*  
  
Kagome: *looks down into the hole that Inuyasha made five minutes late* "He really needs to work on his timing. Or start paying attention more..."  
  
Sesshomaru: "I don't think he can. He doesn't have enough brain power..."  
  
*growls can be heard coming from the hole that Inuyasha seems stuck in*  
  
Take 3  
  
Inuyasha: *charges at Kagura and trips over a root*  
  
Kagura: *glares at Inuyasha* "Right when I finish getting my make-up ready and ready to do this scene you go and mess it up! Stupid bufoon!"  
  
Kagome: *sighs* Sesshomaru was right. He did get dropped to many times as a baby..."  
  
Shippo: *looks at Inuyasha who has his face planted in the ground* "Shouldn't we help him up?"  
  
Sesshomaru: "No wait a minute." *takes a few pictures* "There! Now you can help him up. I'm gonna go put this on the internet now..." *walks off to find a computer*  
  
Take 4  
  
Inuyasha: *prepares to whack Shippo on the head*  
  
Shippo: *squeals and runs off set*  
  
Director: "Thats not part of the script Shippo!"  
  
Shippo: "I know. Its just I already got hit five times by him today. Why do we have to do this scene over and over?"  
  
Director: "Do get different camera angles!"  
  
Shippo: *mutters as he walks slowly back on stage* "I'll give you different camera angles..."  
  
Take 5  
  
Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru! Uhhh, what was the rest of my line?"  
  
Sesshomaru: *sighs and shows Rin a copy of the script*  
  
Rin: *looks at it questionally* "Its says that "Lord Sesshomaru is a stupid idiot moron..."  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks at the script and notices Inuyasha's hard to read hand writing. He flings the script at Inuyasha and looks like at him* "those were the best insults you could come up with? Really, a two year old could have thought of better!"  
  
Inuyasha: *gets hit in the head with the script and walks off stage mumbling* "Can't blame me for trying..."  
  
Sesshomaru: "Actually I can and I will."  
  
~After the Scenes~  
  
Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha. "But seriously, those insults were truely pathetic."  
  
Inuyasha glares at him form his spot on the couch. "Well excuse me! Its not like everyone can come up with a original insults like you!"  
  
Sesshomaru ignores Inuyasha and walks off to find ways to annoy him and/or himulate him. Jaken is back on the phone with his agents and they hang up on him after 5 seconds of listening to him complain.  
  
Shippo starts to draw a picture of a evil horrible demon killing Inuyasha. He is obviously still upset about being whacked on the head several times.  
  
Kagome falls asleep next to Inuyasha. Kikyo starts intertwining flowers in Inuyasha's hair. "Flowers just look so pretty in long silvery white hair!" Inuyasha replies with a Feh and gets up while shaking the flowers out of his hair.  
  
Sango sighs and watches Inuyasha. "You never would have guess that he was extremly jittering yesturday..." She senses Miroku sneaking up behind her from pratice and starts to walk away while calling back to him. "Don't even think about it."  
  
Miroku tries to catch up with Sango and tell her his 'excuse' for sneaking up behind her. "I was only coming up behind oyu because I saw a .. uhhh spider on you back! Thats it a spider!" Sanog ignores him and continues to walk off.  
  
Rin looks at Shippo's drawing and then starts to put flower chains on random cast member's heads including the interns. The one of the interns looks down at the flower chain and starts feeling a lot better. "Finally someone appreciates my work around here!" Rin stares blankly at the intern and then tosses a flower chain on Naraku's head who is still moping about.  
  
Naraku looks at the flower chain and his reasons for moping about are soon forgotten as he starts to design the flowers in a floral pattern. He grins as he finishes and looks around for more flowers.  
  
Director shakes his head as he looks at them. "Why me? I could have directed movies, but no! I had to direct a TV series. Why me? Why, why why?" 


	3. Day 3: Pink Bunnies

Day 3  
  
~*~Fan mail~*~ (AN: Yes they got fan mail. Surprising isn't it? Just to let oyu people know I have this on two different sites and I got the fan mail for the cast on the other site)  
  
Inuyasha walks over to a CD player and inserts a CD. He turns it on and Blues Clues' Mail Time music starts playing. Sesshomaru immediately breaks the CD player and glares at the other cast members. "Okay, who gave Inuyasha a Blues Clue's CD?"  
  
Miroku whistles and slowly starts to walk away with his hands behind his back, holding an empty Blues Clue's CD. Sesshomaru tosses the remains of the CD player at Miroku and it hits him in the head. The director sighs and looks at them. "Just answer the fanmail already so we can get started with today's takes and headaches."  
  
Letter 1:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
I love your show! It's the best! I watch it every week and I never get bored.  
  
signed,  
  
anime fan  
  
P.S. Can you please send me an autographed photo of Kouga?  
  
Inuyasha grins at the fact that he got fan mail and that at some people were devoted enough to watch it every week. He rereads the letter and pouts when he realizes that they asked for an autographed photo of Kouga. "Stupid wolf. Why would anyone want a picture of him anyway.."  
  
Kouga was beaming as he sat behind Inuyasha as he gets an autographed photo of himself ready for the mail. "Gotta give the fans what they want!" He walks off to mail the letter to the 'anime fan' leaving Inuyasha sulking.  
  
Letter 2:  
  
Dear Miroku,  
  
I love the show, and I think of you as a role model. One thing though, how do you get close enough to the girls to touch them, I know it's all just in the script, but what would the REAL miroku do, I need some pointers.  
  
Signed,  
  
lecher in training  
  
Miroku smiles as he answers the letter. "It takes many years of practice to be able to fo it. Keep trying I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. As for advice: I'm not gonna reveal my secrets! You'll have to find them out on your own." As he spook his hand was inching closer to Sango. Sango glares at him as she senses his hand coming closer and whacks him on the head before his hand can reach his destination. She walks off muttering threats to Miroku.  
  
Letter 3:  
  
Dear Naraku,  
  
You're the best evil villain ever! You really pull off the evil, malicous, kinda person, and it makes me wonder...how would describe yourself? Not your character, but you personally?  
  
Signed,  
  
Curious  
  
"I do play a good villain, don't I? Naraku looks like he's thinking hard after he finishes his statement about being a good villain. "How would I describe myself? Lets see. I'd probably have to say I'm extremely creative!"  
  
Inuyasha snorts as he hears how Naraku describes himself. "More like a pansy to me."  
  
Sesshomaru smacks Inuyasha on the back of the head. "I should video tape you after you have coffee so you can see how you act. It's the most pathetic thing I could ever imagine anything doing." Inuyasha immediately shuts up.  
  
Letter 4:  
  
Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,  
  
I know in the series, there is something going on between the two characters. Is there any romantic relationship off stage?  
  
Signed,  
  
Romantic Novel Reader  
  
Kagome puts her hand on her forehead at the letter. "That's only in the show! I don't have feelings for Inuyasha." She glances over at him. "At least I don't think I do." Inuyasha puts his finger in his ear and pulls out some earwax. He looks as if hes inspecting it. Kagome's eye starts to twitch as she watches him. "Nope, I defiantly don't have feelings for him."  
  
Letter 5:  
  
Dear Jaken,  
  
I seriously think you should leave the show...  
  
Signed,  
  
Hater of the Icky-yucky-bumpy-toad/frog-thingy  
  
Jaken glares at the letter as if if he glares hard enough the letter, and the writer of the letter, will burst into flames. "I would if I could, but I have a stupid contract to this show! Stupid agents."  
  
Letter 6:  
  
Dear Sesshoumaru (a.k.a. Fluffy),  
  
I think you're the best character on the show! You're way better than the others! Why don't you get your own show and leave the other suckers behind?  
  
Signed,  
  
Rabid Fluffy Fangirl  
  
Sesshomaru smiles elegantly. "I already know that I am the best character in the show and that I should get my own show. I haven't put much thought into it until now. I think I will need to talk to my agents about this."  
  
Inuyasha snorts. "As if anyone would watch a show with you as the star!"  
  
Sesshomaru smiles malevolently at Inuyasha. "I'm going to let that comment slip because I have a ton of things I could use to blackmail you. So if I were you I would be careful." For the second time today Inuyasha immediately shuts up.  
  
~*~Today's Scenes~*~  
  
Take 1 Inuyasha: *gets out of his fighting stance, with the Tetsusaiga drawn and transformed, and smiles resolutely* "That's it! I'm gonna use Tetsusaiga to cut people's hair and become a barber!"  
  
Kagome: *looks at Inuyasha like he's insane* "What the hell are you talking about!?"  
  
Sesshomaru: *sighs and watches Inuyasha who is ranting and raving in the backround about becoming a barber* "Everyone once in a while he gets the silly notion in his head that he wants to become a barber. I'm really starting to get annoyed by this."  
  
Kagome: *looks to Sesshomaru* "How often does it happen?"  
  
Sesshomaru: "At least once a week." *he glares at Inuyasha and tosses a hefty branch at him* "Shut up! Your not becoming a barber!"  
  
Inuyasha: *gets hit in the head with the branch and is knocked unconscious*  
  
Take 2 Inuyasha: *after he woke up he comes back onto stage with a chocolate bar* "I just love chocolate!"  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks at Inuyasha like he's an idiot* "You know chocolate is bad for dog's  
  
Inuyasha: "So?"  
  
Sesshomaru: "Your half dog demon."  
  
Inuyasha: "So?"  
  
Sesshomaru: *pulls out his camera* "Nevermind. Just eat your chocolate."  
  
Inuyasha: *shrugs his shoulder and eats his chocolate. He starts to gag it out* "What the hell.!?"  
  
Sesshomaru: *catches the moment on flim* "You really think you would have learned not to eat chocolate when you tried it 2 years ago. Even with my attempts to warn you, you still eat it."  
  
Take 3 Kagome: "SIT, BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha: *falls to the ground and his rosary (AN: I think that's what the beads are called) breaks. He jumps up* "I'm free! I'm free, I'm free!" *he runs around excitedly and runs into a lamp post that's really out of place on the set* "Okay who put this lamp post in my moment of triumph!?"  
  
Random Intern: *walks on stage and grabs the lamp post* "So that's where I put it!"  
  
Inuyasha: *glares at the intern and chases him* "Why you!" Random Intern: "*drops lamp post and runs for life* "Ahhhhh!"  
  
Take 4  
  
Inuyasha: *is still chasing intern*  
  
Miroku: "I really think we should help that intern. But its so funny to watch!"  
  
Sesshomaru: "I might as well help the intern since everyone else is to stupid or lazy to. Hey, intern! Just show Inuyasha a fluffy cute bunny! Preferably pink!"  
  
Random Intern: *stops and blinks at this information. As Inuyasha nears he pulls out a pink fluffy bunny from his pocket and shoves it Inuyasha's direction*  
  
Inuyasha: *skids to a halt and runs in the other direction* "Evil pink bunny of death!"  
  
Random Intern: "*gets evil look on face and starts to chase Inuyasha with the bunny*  
  
Sesshomaru: *grabs intern by collar to stop him from chasing Inuyasha* "You can not terrorize my younger half brother. That's my job. You were lucky I let you scare him that much. Understood?" *the intern nods*" "Good. NOW GO GET ME MY ICE WATER AND MAKE SURE ITS COLD!"  
  
Random Intern: *runs off to get cold ice water*  
  
Inuyasha: *locks himself into a cabinet*  
  
Miroku: "*looks at Sesshomaru strangely* "How did Inuyasha's fear of bunnies begin?"  
  
Sesshomaru: "When he was younger a little fluffy pink rabbit came over to him and bite the head off of his favorite toy, ended up puking it back out on him, and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to run away from the rabbit."  
  
Inuyasha: *after he hears the story and a yell can be heard coming from the cabnet* "MR. WUGGLES!!!"  
  
~*~After the Takes~*~ Sesshomaru retrieves his cold ice water and is satisfied to find that it meets up to his standards. Everyone but Inuyasha, who refuses to come out of the cabinet because of the 'evil pink bunny of death', leaves to go home early because of the long tiring day. 


	4. Day 4: The Lost Cell Phone

(Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
An: Wheee! I haven't gotten many fanmail or ideas from viewers but oh well. My older sister has been bothering me with her ideas. So I decided, since its the weekend, I would update. Also this has a few cuss words, curtusy of Inuyasha's mouth.)  
  
~Fanmail~  
  
Dear Sesshoumaru-sama-the great Taiyoukai,  
  
I still say you're the greatest-even if you're related to that dimwit Inuyasha. I wouldn't tolerate it if you leave the show-even if you would excel-it's just that the show needs you. It wouldn't have a piont if you're not there. I have a question-What's that fluffy thing you carry on you're oh so manly shoulder?  
  
Signed,  
  
Just Curious  
  
Sesshomaru smiles and just basks in the glory of his fan mail while Inuyasha pouts and mutters things like "What's so great about him?" and "I am NOT a dimwit...".  
  
"Of course this show wouldn't excel without me. Inuyasha can barely get himself dressed in the morning let alone hold this show together. And that 'fluffy thing' as you call it happens to signify my high rank as well as the rest of my attire." (An: Read my AN on chapter 5 to get the full details on this theory.) Sesshomaru finishes answering the letter, his ego obviously has been boosted greatly..  
  
~Before Takes~  
  
Shippo has not arrived for work but the other cast members arrived about five minutes earlier. Inuyasha is attempting to have a cup of coffee but Sesshomaru seems to always be a step ahead and foils his attempts at it.  
  
Inuyasha holds his coffee mug, full to the brim with coffee. He looks around shadily to see if anyone is watching. He moves the cup up to his lips to take a sip, when a dart comes through the air smashing his cup. Inuyasha whirls around to glare at his brother. "God damnit, Sesshomaru! All I want is a cup of fricking coffee!"  
  
Sesshomaru shakes his head slightly. "No. You aren't going to have coffee. I'm not going to have you jittering around like a imbecile all day, afraid of your own shadow." Inuyasha stomps off muttering.  
  
Miroku, who had been nearby nods in agreement. "Yes, it would completely ruin everyone's day to have you acting as such." He walks off to go find Sango.  
  
Shippo is still nowhere to be found. Kikyo seems to be the only one that even looks slightly worried. She has taken to pacing back and forth in front of the doorway. "Ohh! Where's that poor little kitsune! What if he got hurt?"  
  
Kagome glances at Kikyo. "Shippo will be fine. He probably just overslept or something."  
  
Jaken is back on his cellphone, complaining to his agents about his part in the show again. Sesshomaru gets tired of hearing his constant complaints and snatches the cell phone away, and flings it out the window of the studio.  
  
Shippo, who happened to be walking by the studio window, gets hit in the head with Jaken's cellphone. He notices it to be Jaken's and hides it in his vest for future refernence. He enters the studio, and Kikyo hugs him saying how glad she was that he wasn't hurt.  
  
Jaken has taken to moping about the set, for the loss of his cellphone. Shippo is deciding between giving it back to Jaken or using it to blackmail him.  
  
Shippo has opted to give back Jaken's cellphone to him, for a price of course. He goes over to Jaken and they start bargining.  
  
Jaken reluctantly hands Shippo his Staff of Two Heads in return for his cellphone. Shippo gets to borrow the staff until the takes begin if he gave Jaken his cellphone back unharmed. Shippo looks around for things to try the staff on.  
  
Inuyasha's hair is now on fire due to what the other cast members call a 'freak accident'. Koga is rolling on the floor laughing at Inuyasha's misfortune. No one, except for Sesshomaru but he isn't telling, notices Shippo giggling fircely while trying to hide the Staff of Two Heads behind his back as he watches Inuyasha run around with his hair on fire.  
  
Inuyasha put his hair out by dunking his head in the toliet bowl. Shippo returns that Staff of Two Heads to Jaken now that he has finished tormenting Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has to refrain himself of taking a picture of Inuyasha with his head in the toliet bowl.  
  
~Takes~  
  
Take 1 (this one is by Swordz):  
  
Kagome: "SIT BOY!" *says louder than normaly*  
  
Inuyasha: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" *goes through the floor*  
  
*everybody laughing*  
  
Director: "THATS NOT FUNNY WE ARE AT THE TOP OF A 25 STORY BUILDING!!"  
  
Inuyasha's body twitchs at the bottom of the building  
  
Inuyasha: "S-s-stupid wench" *goes unconcious*  
  
Kagome: "I HEARD THAT!!" *throws a shoe down there on him*  
  
Take 2:  
  
Koga: *comes running on stage towards Kagome and Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: "Great! Stupid wolf boy is here."  
  
Koga: *walks over to Kagome and takes her hands* "Ready to dump this muttface and come with a real warrior."  
  
Inuyasha: "Real warrior my ass."  
  
Kagome: *eye twitches and she falls backwards*  
  
Inuyasha and Koga: *blinks and look down at Kagome*  
  
Inuyasha: "Whats wrong with her?"  
  
Koga: "I don't know. I don't remember this being in the script..."  
  
Sesshomaru: *yells at them from off stage* "Thats because its not in the script! She probably fainted from your hideous odor!"  
  
Koga: *growls at Sesshomaru*  
  
Inuyasha: "At least he's not insulting me..."  
  
Take 3:  
  
Shippo: *starts coloring pictures with crayons that Kagome had 'brought back from her era'*  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at pictures from over Shippo's shoulder* HEY!"  
  
*Pictures turn out to be plans to get Inuyasha and Kagome together*  
  
Shippo: *looks up at Inuyasha* "What?"  
  
Inuyasha: *punches Shippo on the head* "I think you take this show to seriously..."  
  
Sesshomaru: "And that my friends is what I call one of Inuyasha's rare moments of slight intelligence. The fact that he was that observant proves that miracles can happen."  
  
Inuyasha: *glares at Sesshomaru* "Shut up!"  
  
Take 4:  
  
Inuyasha: "Your not like her Kagome."  
  
Kagome: *wasn't paying attention to what was going on, stares at Inuyasha blankly* "Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha: "You weren't listening where you?"  
  
Kagome: "No, why?"  
  
Inuyasha: *looks behind her* "No reason." *sees Shippo trying to start one of his plans to get Inuyasha and Kagome together*  
  
Shippo: *standing on a tree above them, doing a rain dance to get it to rain*  
  
Inuyasha: "What the hell?"  
  
Kagome: *turns around and sees Shippo* "Uhhh, Shippo what are you doing?"  
  
Shippo: "Eeep! You spotted me!" *scurries down the tree*  
  
Inuyasha: *grabs him by the back of his clothes and brings him back* "What were you doing?"  
  
Shippo: "A uhhhh, rain dance..."  
  
Kagome: "You do know we're inside right?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: *Inuyasha drops Shippo and Kagome and Inuyasha burst out laughing*  
  
Shippo: *walks off looking angry and slightly embaressed*  
  
Take 5:  
  
*starts raining inside over the set*  
  
Shippo: *points up to the rain clouds* "HA! You all said I was crazy but look its raining!"  
  
Sesshomaru: *glances up at the clouds* "No. Thats just Hiten and Maten." Shippo: *looks at the ground, looking defeated* "Oh."  
  
Director: *sighs* "Well, I guess we'll have to continue tomorrow since the set's wet now!" *glares up at Hiten and Maten*  
  
~After the Takes~  
  
Koga is still looking slightly pissed at Sesshomaru's earlier comment and is still sending Sesshomaru death glares from across the room. Sesshomaru ignores them and watches Rin finger paint. Inuyasha has crashed on the couch in the studio since he was tired. Rin looks at Inuyasha and grins. She sneaks over to him and starts to finger paint on his face. Sesshomaru makes no move to stop her and instead prepares to take a picture of Inuyasha's face when Rin's done.  
  
Kikyo is watching Jaken and Kagome have an agruement over who gets the last cup of coffee and the last doughnut. "I need it to help wake myself up!" Jaken argues while clutching his staff.  
  
Kagome glares at him. "To wake yourself up from what? You weren't even in a scene today!"  
  
Jaken growls at her. "To wake myself from your bad acting of course." Kikyo walks past them as the agrue and takes the last cup of coffee and doughnut. Jaken and Kagome don't notice and Kagome kicks Jaken out of her way to discover that what she had been fighting over wasn't there. Kagome stomps off, muttering.  
  
Sango starts to nod off as she sits against a wall in the studio. Miroku takes a seat next to her with his hand inching towards her. His hand reaches its target and a slap can be heard throughout the studio as well as a scream. "PERVERT!!"  
  
Miroku walks away, whistling to himself, with a red slap mark on his right cheek. He has a silly grin on his face and stops when he sees Inuyasha's now painted on face. Miroku's grin vanishes and he points and laughs at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha wakes up from the laughter and glares at the monk. "Whats so damn funny, monk?"  
  
Miroku surpresses his laughter and adopts a serious look on his face. "Nothing." Inuyasha walks off thinking how strange that was. Miroku notices the smug look on Sesshomaru's face. "So, how long do you plan on letting Inuyasha not know about his face, Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiles slightly as he replys. "At least until we get home. That idiot won't realize it unless someone tells him, directly."  
  
A few hours later, Inuyasha is still walking around clueless as to why everyone is laughing when they see him. The director tries not to laugh as he makes an annocement. "I'm gonna try an experiment for the show! Its a surprise so come to work prepared tomorrow!"  
  
Inuyasha looks at the director, questioningly. "If its a surprise then how can we come prepared?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighs and looks at his brother. "Shut up, Inuyasha."  
  
(An: So ends another day at the Inuyasha studio. Don't forget to Rate and Review. I don't mind if you send me flames just make sure you have something to support it. I'm also open to new ideas if you have any.) 


	5. A theory on Lord Sesshomaru's Fluffy Boa

(An: I think I've found the real reason why Sesshomaru has that Fluffy Boa. After reading this I realized that it couldn't be his tail. I found this info (as well as other theories) at . Just to let you know I didn't type this and below it says who typed it and when. Hope this helps everyone else out as much as it did me.)  
  
(» Posted by [Willow] on 01/10/03: Sesshoumaru's "fluff" and what we may think of him because of it.  
  
I've done a little researching on ancient Japan. Here's what I found out: Similar to what is done even now in China, lords and nobles were known specifically by the clothing they wore. Decorations and additions to the clothing were pretty much the only way to distinguish a lord from the north as opposed to a lord from, let's say, the west.^  
  
Chinese warriors, depending on rank, would be permitted to grow a length of their hair at the base of their skull known as a "keel". The longer the length, the higher the rank in skill and authority. As tradition spread, the Japanese lords soon developed not only the recognition through varying hair lengths*, but also through the types of animal hair worn on the body. And the stronger the animal, the greater the rank.(*This is present even within families. ex: Hiten's braid vs. Manten's short ponytail; Sesshoumaru's well-kept lengths vs. Inuyasha's dishevelled mane.)  
  
The pelts of various animals were worn at the waist, (such as Manten with the fox pelt; and Kouga with the wolf-hair "skirt") to show a more outlandish, aggressive leadership. Pelts worn at both shoulders, (such as Shippou's vest) show the ranks of those vaguely above peasants.  
  
As with Sesshoumaru himself: The custom of a pelt made from the wolf-hound (RARELY found in those areas), worn on the right shoulder (meant solely for lords of the highest ranks and skills), and paired with the ever-present armor and decorated robes, makes it ever more obvious that the position he takes is one of near-ultimate power. We may well see that Rumiko Takahashi probably had that theory in mind. The keel's presence is emphasized by it's mystery and the way that it is used. And the level of Sesshoumaru's power is emphasized in his lupin form by the bond the keel forms with that body.  
  
What does it all mean? Well, if the "fluff" is to be labled a keel, then Sesshoumaru's behavior would seem much more defined to us. With power, comes responsibility. Because of the rank he holds, and because of the power that comes with his own blood, he may find it difficult to bear his own stature. We all can relate with the tingle of fear that comes when we have something that other people want. The patroling that we see Sesshoumaru doing to retrieve the Tetsusaiga is that same "fear". To cap his power, he would need a weapon strong enough to protect him. As for the defeat he experiences: there is always a hesitation, no matter how strongly he denies it, when it comes to taking the life of another being of strength: With Naraku, if not for the demon's pure evil, Sesshoumaru may have found a companion of sorts. With Inuyasha, the blood that runs between them both gives him pause; he constantly taunts Inuyasha because he knows the potential beneath the surface. Also, what we see as his hatred for humans and the lot, is quite simply a front. "Kill to be feared, fear to be killed." He wants to be seen as powerful in the eyes of those near his own rank; just as much as he wants to be feared by the masses who may try to join forces against him. It'll forever be stalemate for him...  
  
All of this adds up to the "weight he carries on his shoulders". And it may have taken an essay for me to say it, but it all makes the story so much more worth it, don't you think?)  
  
(AN: Hope you all enjoyed reading that. I personally thought it was interesting. Anyway, bye-bye! Oh, and I shall be changing my fanfic to match this theory since it makes so much more sense than it being Sesshomaru's tail.) 


	6. Day 5: Yura of the Hair

~Before the Day's Event~  
  
"I need to fix my make-up before the next take," Sesshoumaru announces while walking off to the bathroom.  
  
The rest of the cast lounges around while waiting for Sesshoumaru to finish. Ah-Un walks in late.  
  
"Dreadfully sorry for being so late, but this dolt," Ah nods his head towards Un. "Was thirsty so he drank a whole lake."  
  
"I gotta go potty!" Un squeals.  
  
"Fine." Ah mutters exasperated and the two-headed dragon heards towards the only bathroom which, unbeknownst to them, is occupied by Sesshoumaru. The rest of the cast says nothing and watches with glee, waiting for the screaming to start.  
  
Ah-Un pushes open the door to reveal Sesshoumaru knelt in front of the toliet happily lapping up the water inside. He lifts his head the sound of the intrusion and says to the surprised look on the dragon's two faces, "I'll save some for you."  
  
Ah-Un quickly slams the door shut, sweatdropping, while the rest of the cast snickers. (AN: That idea was given to me by my older sister, Rinsaku Ohashi!)  
  
Sesshomaru soon emerges from the bathroom. Ah-Un glances at Sesshomaru before moving slightly away. Sesshomaru notices this but has his eyes locked on the vent above him. A slight noise can be heard from the vent above. All the cast member's eyes look up at it.  
  
A strange but familar voice can be heard from the vents. "Yes, yes. We will soon have their pretty hair. It will be all mine!" The vent's opening falls down to the ground and a red skull falls to the ground after it. Yura's head peeks out and she looks down at the red skull. "My poor baby!"  
  
The cast watches as Yura jumps down from the vent, picks up the skull and starts to rub its head to 'comfort' it. She then stops and glances at the rest of the cast as if she just noticed them there. "Eeep!" Yura scrambles back into the vent with her 'baby' and yells something back at them. "Your pretty silver hair will be mine, soon enough!"  
  
Sesshomaru shakes his head and looks at Inuyasha. "I would be careful if I were you, dear brother. She's after our hair again..."  
  
Inuyasha pouts slightly. "Why can't she leave me alone and just bother you?" He walks off to pout. Naraku looks back up at the vent opening.  
  
"Maybe we should seal it off so she can't come back or something?" Naraku suggested. "We could paint the sealed opening a whole bunch of pretty colors and put flowers on it!"  
  
Kagome blinks at Naraku. "What is it with you and flowers? Freak..." She walks off and glances back at Naraku, who just shrugs it off anf floats away humming.  
  
Miroku starts looking at his hand with the Wind Tunnel in it and appears to be in deep thought. Sango walks over to him. "Is something the matter? You haven't tried anything perverted yet..."  
  
Miroku breaks out of his thoughts and looks up at Sango. "Oh nothing! I was just wondering what happens to everything that gets sucked into my Wind Tunnel. I mean, its gotta go somewhere, right?"  
  
Sango blinks at this and goes into deep thought. "Hmmm. It does have to go somewhere, doesn't it?" Miroku takes this as a chance to touch Sango's bottom like always. She breaks out of deep though in an instance and starts slamming her boomarang over Miroku's head. "PREVERT!!!"  
  
Shippo watches them and sighs. "Nothing new going on with them. Oooo! I know! I could go on a hunt!" Shippo scurries off to go find something.  
  
Kikyo walks off to find the director. She has decided to interrogate him about today's 'surprise'. Kikyo succeeds in finding him and starts to annoy the heck out of him but is eager to find out. "Oh! Come on! You can tell me! I'll keep it a secert!"  
  
The director's eye begins to twitch. "No, no, and NO! You'll have to wait like everyone else!" It continues on much like this until Kikyo walks off in defeat.  
  
Shippo has taken to following the vent to see where it leads and is taken to the other side of the studio where it is a lot darker and gloomier. He shivers slightly. "Why is it so dark and cold all of the sudden?" A skull suddeny falls in front of Shippo and he gives off a little shriek. He hears a rustle coming from behind him and turns around to find what is making the noise.  
  
Back at the other side of the studio everyone, except for Yura and Shippo, have been gathered onto the stage so the director can announce the surprise. "Okay everyone the surprise is... Wait a minute? Where's Shippo? I don't care about Yura but Shippo's supposed to be here!"  
  
The cast members proceed to look for Shippo. Rin stumbles over a rather large hairball looking thing. Rin starts to poke it with a twig she found while crouching down in front of it. The hairball thing starts to twitch. Rin smiles and starts to poke it more. Sesshomaru notices Rin poking a strange object and walks over to her. Rin giggles as she continues to poke the now twitching hairball thing.  
  
"Leave that disgusting thing alone, Rin." Rin looks slightly downcast but complies. She tosses her twig to the side. Sesshomaru stands in front of the hairball. He picks up the faint scent of Shippo coming from it. Sesshomaru lifts his claws up and slashes it down the middle, careful not to cut what was inside of it. Shippo comes tumbling out of it with swirly eyes as he sprawls out on the floor on his stomach. "You went to Yura's side of the studio didn't you?"  
  
Shippo just lays there, to dazed to speak. Sesshomaru picks up Shippo by the back of the shirt and heads back to the studio. The director rounds everyone back together. Shippo is know sitting on the floor still trying to catch his breath. "Anyway, now that Shippo is found we can continue! Today's surprise is that instead of the normal takes tomorrow you shall be starting to reherse your own skits or scenes of your chosing! You can work alone or with a group." The director eyes Miroku as he says the next part. "And it must be apporiate!" Miroku looks slightly downcast at this.  
  
Inuyasha looks up at the director. "Why can't we just do the stupid thing today?"  
  
The director sighs as he looks at Inuyasha. "Because if we do it tomorrow it'll give me another break from directing all of you, we don't have enough time to start today since we had to take the time to find Shippo, and Yura seems to be after your's and Sesshomaru's hair more today than ever." As if on cue a slight noise is heard from the vents.  
  
Yura's head pops out from the vent's opening and she looks at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hair with a physcotic look on her face. "I will have that lovely hair soon, my pretties!" Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow at Yura as she starts laughing manically.  
  
"I think we should just kill her and get it over with. She's not going to touch me hair ever." Sesshomaru states matter-of-factly.  
  
Inuyasha nods in agreement. "Yep! She ain't touching my hair either!"  
  
"Anywho, she's the main reason why we aren't starting today. Just chose your groups so you'll be ready for tomorrow." The director takes one last look at them before walking off, looking slightly relieved that he didn't have to direct today.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, as well as the rest of the cast, try to avoid Yura as she pops out of vent openings, flings skulls at them, and tries to decapitate them with her hair so she can add their hair to her 'collection'.  
  
Groups:  
  
1: Rin and Naraku  
  
Reiko- Thank you for the suggestion. As you can see I added them as a group. I hope other viewers start to participate soon.  
  
Ixi- Glad it enlightened you. It enlightened me quite a bit as well. I finally have a better idea of what the hell Sesshomaru-sama has on his shoulder!^-^  
  
(AN: I've decided to leave it to the viewers to decide what the groups are. Also if you have an idea that you think should be used as a skit or scene for the cast members e-mail me or put it in your review. Same thing if you have comments, or have a certain group of cast members you want to see work together If I don't get any group suggestions I'll have to pick the groups myself. I'm just trying to get viewer participation.) 


	7. Day 6: A Day of Sake, Dancing, and Fight...

AN: Sorry for the long wait but, as I stated in my profile, my word program decided it didn't like me and wasn't working. But I'm back and I have a new fanfic up, too! Read and review this fanfic and my others if you can!  
  
Song Lyrics  
  
Day 7: Sake, fighting, and dancing!  
  
Shippo sat on the floor grining ear to ear with a santa hat and elf shoes on as he watched a drunk Sesshomaru walk into a wall for what seemed the fifth time this morning. Kagome glances over the magazine she was reading at Sesshomaru. "Whats wrong with him?"  
  
Inuyasha looks around and walks away whistling slightly. The director pulls the back of Inuyasha's haori (AN: I think thats what its called...) causing him to fall. "Inuyasha, what did you do to Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha only grumbles in response. The director takes a deep breath to calm himself. "Speak up, will you?"  
  
Shippo appears on the directors shoulder. "Inuyasha said that he put some Sake from a Christmas Eve party they went to in his breakfast!" Sesshomaru can be seen in the background rubbing his nose from where it got slammed into the wall, muttering to himself.  
  
The director releases Inuyasha's haori and walks away shaking his head. Inuyasha glares at Shippo and Shippo responds by sticking his tongue out childishly after he jumps off the director's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha looks ready to maim Shippo when the director annouces for Group 2 to get ready for their proformance. Inuyasha reluctantly goes to Koga and Kagome to prepare for their act as Kagura, Kanna, and Kikyo set up any props they might use and the CD player.  
  
A table with all the judges sitting at it is set off to the side. Sesshomaru lets his head drop onto the table as he rubs the bridge of his nose to try and will his drunkedness away. Lina is looking around for any food that might be laying about while keeping a close eye on Xellos. Ed is crawling on the table as she sniffs it in an attempt to try and find the cookie she lost this morning. Mai is sitting in her chair lady like and waits for the proformance to begin. And Xellos is just sitting in his chair with his trademark smile, all to well aware that Lina is watching him.  
  
~Group 2: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga preforming to My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte~  
  
Oh my love, Please don't cry, I'll wash off my bloody hands and we'll start a new life,  
  
Inuyasha is mouthing to the words of the song since he refuses to sing at all and Kagome is sitting on her knees with her face in her hands as she pretends to cry.  
  
I ripped out his throat  
  
Inuyasha grins as he pretends to rip out Koga's throat. Koga slumps to the floor like he's dead as Inuyasha glances at his hands with "blood", or ketchep, on them.  
  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
  
Inuyasha walks over to a prop phone and picks it up to call Kagome.  
  
Just in time to hear you cry, When you mourned the death of your bloody Valentine, The night he died, You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine, One last time,  
  
Kagome is holding another phone to her ear as she fake sobs and crys.  
  
~Chorus~  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry! I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life, I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right, all I know is that I love you tonight!  
  
Inuyasha pretends to be begging Kagome, much to his dismay, to stop crying as she sits over Koga "dead" body mourning his "death". Koga remains still and is trying to prevent himself from jumping up and ripping out Inuyasha's throat.  
  
There was... Police and flashing lights! The rain came down so hard that night,  
  
Kagura makes some police car noises, Kanna turns some lights on and off, and Kikyo uses some bubblewrap to try and make the sound of rain.  
  
The headlights read "A Lover Died"!  
  
A newspaper with the headlight "A Lover Died" and a picture of the "bloody murder scene" on the cover tumbles accross the stage.  
  
No tell tale heart was left to find, When you mourned the death of you bloody Valentine, The night he died, You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine, One last time!  
  
As Inuyasha walks past Koga to move closer to Kagome he "accidently" steps on Koga's hand. Koga yelps and grabs Inuyasha ankle and pulls causing Inuyasha to fall on top of Kagome.  
  
~Chorus~  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry! I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life, I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right, all I know is that I love you tonight!  
  
Kagome screams with surprise and struggles to get out from under Inuyasha only serving to get tangled up as Koga and Inuyasha roll around trying to kill each other.  
  
Tonight... He dropped you off I followed him home, Then I stood outside his bedroom window, Standing over him he begged me not to do what I knew I had to do because I'm so in love with you!  
  
Kagome finally distangles herself from their fight and stomps off stage to try. Inuyasha and Koga end up rolling into the stage prop window causing it to crash on them. They continue their fight regardless of this.  
  
~Chorus~  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry! I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life, I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right, all I know is that I love you tonight!  
  
Inuyasha and Koga roll of the stage in a slightly bloodied and bruised mass.  
  
~Judge's Reviews and Ratings on Group 2~  
  
Sesshomaru- *all his words are slurred due to Inuyasha spiking his breakfeast with Sake* Inuyasha you moron, you completly screwed up you *hiccup* skit scene thing! Great, I'm gonna have a hang over later thanks to you! *starts slamming his head into the Judge's table to try and stop the room from spinning*  
  
Rating: 3 (AN: Mostly because he extremely hates Inuyasha at the moment. You can just guess why.^-^)  
  
Lina Inverse- *wipes cookie crumbs off her clothes and she starts laughing* That was funny! You made the fight look as if it was real and not a fake acting fight! *is oblivious to the fact that it was a real fight and not a reheresed one as she continues to laugh*  
  
Rating: 8  
  
Ed- *looks at Lina as she wipes cookie crumbs off her clothes* So you stole Ed's cookie! *looks back at the stage* Ed liked Dog Man's performance! But Ed wanted to break the window....  
  
Rating: 9  
  
Mai- You should have practiced more. Lazy actors! If your going to do something you should at least try to act like professionals! *looks back down at her card deck that she started rearranging when the fight broke out*  
  
Rating: 4  
  
Xellos- Wonderful emotions coming from the battle scene! *ducks as Lina tosses a chair at him and yells at him.*Lina: "I told you not to feed off anyone's emotions while we were here!" Xellos: "But Lina-san I just couldn't help myself!"  
  
Rating: 9 (AN: Mostly because he got a bit of a buzz off of Inuyasha and Koga's emotions of hatred towards each other.)  
  
~Group 3: Shippo performing and singing to the Chicken Song (AN: he modified it a bit so it should really be modified to something like the Caine Song or some other stupid name like that)~  
  
Shippo walks onto the stage after Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna had cleaned it up. He fixes his hat as he stands in the center stage. Kikyo pushes play on the CD player and Shippo starts singing his version of the Chicken Song.  
  
I don't wanna be a dog,  
  
Shippo gets into a the normal dog digging position and pretends to dig a hole in the stage.  
  
I don't wanna be a wolf,  
  
Shippo pretends to howl at an invisible moon.  
  
So I'll shake my tail!  
  
Shippo stands up straight and then bends foreward slight to shake his tail. The song and movements repeat for a bit before the music ends. Shippo walks off the stage with a big grin on his face.  
  
~Judges Reviews and Ratings~  
  
Sesshomaru- *is passed out from slamming his head on the Judge's table*  
  
Rating: 10 (AN: This 10 is in Shippo's handwriting.) *in the background Shippo is standing off to the side trying to look as innocent as possible while hiding a green crayon behind his back*  
  
Lina- I have to admit that was pretty cute kid! It was simple, though the music hurt my head from listening to it a few times. *rubs the back of her head*  
  
Rating: 7  
  
Ed- Ed like Fox Boy's funny dance! *Ed starts to imitate Shippo's dance movements while singing the song* Ed doesn't want to be a dog...  
  
Rating: 9  
  
Mai- All I have to say is that it was real cute. Here's a prize, kiddo! *tosses Shippo a Duel Monsters Card*  
  
Rating: 8  
  
Xellos- *eye is slightly twitching* That was sickingly *makes a barf noise* cute.... *looks like he's going to throw up from just saying the word cute*  
  
Rating: 2 (AN: Because it was too cute for a Monster like Xellos to handle!)  
  
Shippo sticks his tongue out at Inuyasha and Koga as they come back from their fight. "I got better rating than you guys and I got this card!" Shippo shows them his Duel Monsters Card before running away as Inuyasha starts chasing him.  
  
The director shakes his head. "That actually went slightly better than I though it would go. At least the studio is still in one piece. You guys just need to answer a few fan letter before you can go home!"  
  
~Fan Mail~  
  
Dear Almighty-Kami-sama Sessoumaru the Taiyoukai,  
  
Wow, that was so interesting about your boa. I guess since it's furry and on your shoulder your of a very high rank. I know that you get a lot of mail and all that, since you are very popular *coughfamous*cough* and handsome or hot and rich , not to mention related to that dumbass Inuyasha, can you tell me why you took Rin in? oh and tell Inuyasha to go to hell with Kikyo. Well I have to sacrifice to you so Ja Ne!  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Blue wolf pack leader  
  
Sesshomaru is shaken awake and he quickly reads the letter before responding. "You really brown nose to much. Keep it up, it will get you far in this world! I took Rin in to repay the favor of her trying to help me with my injuries. And I'll do better than to tell Inuyasha to go to hell with Kikyo I'll send him there myself." Sesshomaru nods once before letting his head fall back onto the Judge's table as he dozes off.  
  
Dear Shippo,  
  
Guess what, I luv you! ur so cute and look fuzzy ^_^ oh, um, hehehe, how old are you?  
  
Love,  
  
Crazy_phyco_Stalker  
  
Shippo grins from her comments. "Wait, you want to know how old I am in youkai or human years?" Shippo blinks. "Umm, I'll just tell you how old I am in human years I guess..." Shippo starts counting on his fingers and holds up five. "I'm five years old in human years!" Shippo smiles proudly at his accomplishment and walks off.  
  
The rest of the cast packs up and heads home. 


	8. Day 7: OMG, evil vegatables!

AN: I can't say how sorry I am for this really late chapter! I'm posting it at my grandma's since my writing program at home won't work. u.u; If you want to read the newest chapters quickest (they get posted at this other place first since they don't need it as a file to put it up) go to aiyreborn.com. Its posted under the name Lady Iken. O.o; I'll try to turn out a new chapter before I leave my grandma's but no guarantees...  
  
Day 7: OMG, evil vegetables!  
  
Inuyasha walks into the studio, which is already occupied by the rest of the cast, with a look between anger and a bit of terror. Lina falls out of her chair laughing and Inuyasha shots her a glare as he takes a seat on the couch and begins to pout. Ed leaps onto his back and begins messing with his pink fluffy bunny ears that seemed to have sprouted over night.  
  
Lina walks over, still laughing hysterically, as Inuyasha stands up to try and get Ed off him and pokes his fluffy pink bunny tail. Xellos shakes his head and keeps any laughter he may have inside. Sesshomaru has a small grin of satisfaction. Inuyasha proceeds to twitch his eye and points accusingly at Sesshomaru. "This is all your fault!"  
  
Sesshomaru's grin widens slightly. "This is only the beginning of my revenge, dear little brother." Inuyasha looks slightly horrified, no one could tell if it was from his bunny apedenages or from the implied threat in Sesshomaru's voice, and backs up a bit into a wall which causes Ed to scramble from his back to onto his head.  
  
Kagome, and the rest of the cast with the exception of Shippo and Rin who had decided to start making their own Duel Monster cards, were trying to ignore Inuyasha's yelling for Ed to get off as he ran around trying odd methods to get her off. Later on, the cast had agreed that covering his head in honey (including Ed) and attracting a bee's nest was the most idiotic, drastic, and funniest method he had tried. Oddly enough the last method he tried, tossing a cookie a few feet away, was the one that got Ed away and back to the judge's table.  
  
Just as Naraku and Rin's flower arranging lesson was about to begin, the studio door bursts open revealing Joey. He stalks up to Mai looking quite angry. "Where's my card!"  
  
"What card?" Mai looks at Joey innocently and indifferently.  
  
"My Red Eyes Skull Dragon (AN: I think that's what his rarest card was called. If it isn't then please tell me so I can change it. o.O') card!" Joey glares at Mai as he slams his hands down on the Judge's table in front of her.  
  
"Oh that card. That little kid over there has it." Mai points to Shippo, who is sitting with Rin as they draw up their own cards so they can 'duel' with them.  
  
Joey hurries over to Shippo and attempts to get his card back, with no success. "Hey, give me back my card!"  
  
Shippo looks at the card and quickly hids it within his vest before running off. "Nevar!" He scurries up one of the stage lights attatched to the ceiling to avoid Joey.  
  
Joey's eye twitches slightly as he shakes his fist at Shippo. "Get back here you runt!" Shippo gives Joey a rasberry as well as other mocking gestures and faces. Joey makes a slight growling noise with his throat as a lightbulb appears over his head for a second. "How about I trade you for the card back?"  
  
Shippo appears to think about this for a few seconds. "How many cards and what kind?"  
  
A few moments later Shippo and Joey were shaking hands, Shippo holding a stack of cards (looking to contain about 39), and Joey holding the card he had set out to get. Joey left the studio with a look of triumph as Shippo walked over to the cards he had been making and added one of them to the deck to give him a total of 40.  
  
Mai shook her head at Joey's idioticy, as Naraku and Rin went up to the stage to the table containing the flower pots for their 'flower arranging lesson'.  
  
Simple Flower Arranging Lesson 1: How not to arrange flowers [Skit 3]  
  
Naraku took up his position behind the largest flower pot, as Rin seemed to go missing. He looked around nervously for his partner and blinked as he felt he had been ditched by the little girl. Naraku sighed as he decided to go on with the Flower Arranging Lesson. He started to arrange the flowers artfully while explaining how to do it, with much yawning and boredom from the judges, as the plant began to start moving.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened as the plant seemed to start leviatating out of the pot and seemed to be attachted to the head of the afore mentioned missing child. Rin stood up, with the evidence of sugar around her face and on her clothes, while laughing manically. The rest of the plants uprooted themselves and headed towards the judges and the rest of the cast, as well as the brocoli that had been hiden around the studio and in the kitchen.  
  
Rin followed them and encouraged them to attack, oddly enough. "CHARGE, my minions of doom and death!" Sesshomaru seemed to be in shock from Rin's actions.  
  
Lina tried to eat the brocoli to stop them from attacking but they overpowered her, as well as the rest of everyone there with the exception of Naraku and Xellos. Naraku because he had taken refuge in an extremely large flower pot and Xellos because he was floating above it all with a large grin plastered on his face and seemed to be enjoying this immensly.  
  
In a matter of moments the cast, as well as the judges (oddly including Sesshomaru in this due to him being in shock from it all), were buried under the plants and veggies. Lina managed to get out of her pile due to burning them with her 'Fireball' spell and proceeded to mutilate the rest of them.  
  
Naraku peaked his head out of the flower pot nervously and made a run for it. He was able to make it out the door and safely into his appartment, slightly traumatized to the fact that the plants he had taken care of so well attacked everyone they could.  
  
Xellos floated down as the plants were cleared, Mai was laying on the ground with swirly eyes and Ed was hanging from a stage light grinning hugely. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by the collar of her shirt. "So, that's what's been happening to your brocoli. We are going to have a long discussion about this when we get home." Sesshomaru proceeded out the door dragging Rin along.  
  
The director was wide eyed as he stared at the remains of his studio, which was in ruins. "They're disqualified, so there's no need to rate them...."  
  
Xellos looked greatly disappointed. "But that was the best performance yet! They deserve a 10 outta 10 and to win this."  
  
The director shot Xellos a glare and ignored the comment. "Anyway, we're going to have Miroku and Sango perform after we get this stage cleaned up. This is gonna cost the company a fortune..." He sighed and headed out along with everyone else, who seemed covered in shriveled up burnt plants with the exception of Lina. Ed opted to stay and swing from the stage lights and eat the remains of the plants because they looked like 'chocolate' or some other food that no one seemed to catch. 


	9. Day 8: Personal Day

Day 8: Personal Day  
  
The Director was banging his head against the wall of the studio in a futile attempt to wake him up from something he deemed was not possible to be real. "I can't believe everyone of them decided to take a sick day! And today too... Miroku and Sango were going to perform and everything was supposed to be right in the world!" He looked sadly at the newly fixed, yet empty, set and sighed. "I might as well go home then...."  
  
As the Director leaves the set, the cast happens to be relaxing at home or out about random bits of business. They had all agreed to take a 'sick day', aka a personal day after the disaster from last time. And this wouldn't be much of a chapter if we didn't decide to follow some cast members to find out exactly what makes a personal day a personal day for them.  
  
Naraku was moping about in his baboon suit after the death of the plants he so loved. He was currently trying to make little tombstones for each one of them. He had a small chisel and hammer and was taking out some of his depression on the rocks he was using to make them in. The flowers had already been buried, the little mounds evident in his backyard. The patio table he was sitting out was littered with chiseled remains of the tombstones.  
  
He had only a few tombstones done and they read such things like...  
  
RIP- Tulip May it rest in that garden above, Where the baboons roam free, And where there are no mutant veggies to Turn ye evil.  
  
RIP- Rose May the mutant veggies not follow you Into the great garden beyond, Brocoli is the food of the devil.  
  
RIP- Petunia A green death has befallen, A poor innovent plant, Get rid of all brocoli, Wherever they lurk.  
  
(AN: Yes I know, the tombstones are lame but this is Naraku we're talking about. o.o; He's almost as bad at poetry and stuff like this as Inuyasha and that's saying a lot...)  
  
He couldn't seem to let go of the fact that the 'mutant veggies', aka broccoli, had killed his plants. Naraku remained silent as not to disturb their, as he put it, 'poor innocent confused plant souls as they searched for the great gardening center above!'  
  
Nothing much else seemed to be happening here. Except in the area of the kitchen, which seemed to be the sound of crashing of pots and pans. Upon closer examination you would hear a scream and see shadows playing against the walls in the form of what looked like some broccoli survivors from the disaster a few days earlier cooking what looked like to be a random solicitor who had been unfortunate to try and sell some plant fertilizer to the tweaked vegatables.  
  
Naraku seemed to be vaguely aware of this until a large meat cleaver flew past the front of his face and embedded it right in front of his Tulip's grave. His eyes grew wide and he ran into the kitchen upon which a lot of yelling, screaming, and yelping was heard. An hour later Naraku was out of his house with a few suitcases in hand.  
  
Sesshomaru was watching Rin as she ran around the tree she was tied to with one of those devices you put on toddlers when you don't want them to go off somewhere. She was running around one way and as soon as it got all twisted up she ran the other way. In Sesshomaru's view this was quite pointless and only served to dizzy him. He looked away to the task to trying to manicure his nails as he waited for Jaken to return from the Dry Cleaners.  
  
Rin had been chewing gum while she was near Sesshomaru's Fluffy Boa. A big bubble was blown and then popped. Sesshomaru was lucky enough to get the gum out of Rin's hair but the same could not be said for his poor Boa. The middle section had taken up what Rin claimed was a lovely pink color. This was the second offense Rin had made this week so it was pretty much obvious that Sesshomaru was not happy.  
  
Neither was Rin for that matter. She was hoping that by making all these dizzying movements Sesshomaru would give up on the her punishment and let her go off and enjoy the sick day in her own way. But it only served to make her fall to the ground on her bum and feel ready to throw up.  
  
Jaken came scurry quickly to Sesshomaru, tripping over Rin in the process and the Fluffy Boa flew up into the air and into a mud puddle. Sesshomaru's eye began to twitch as he cursed the bad weather they had yesturday, Jaken for tripping, and Rin for getting the bubble gum in it in the first place.  
  
Jaken looked slightly worried as he says Sesshomaru's expression and slowly made his way to the Boa. He picked it up gingerly as if it was going to strangle him, which was quite possible at the way Sesshomaru kept looking from it to Jaken. Jaken chewed his lip in indecision as Sesshomaru began to speak.  
  
"Jaken... go take that back to the dry cleaners. I don't think they did their job well enough." Jaken sighed and nodded as he walked off with the Boa slung over his shoulder. It was bad enough he actually worked for Sesshomaru but he had to act as his servant in the show as well. Jaken had always wanted to act so he got an agent to work out auditions for him during his free time. It hadn't gone as well as he planned but at least he now had a side-job, no matter how bad the part...  
  
Rin was now resorting to chewing through her restraints, she had started this about the time Jaken tripped over her and was almost through the second strap. Sesshomaru finally noticed a brown haired little girl running past him yelling, "I'm freeeeeee!", and proceeded to chase after her.  
  
A sound of pattering feet, the opening of a mailbox and its closing and then the receding of the afor mentioned feet was all that was heard at Koga's. Inuyasha, who had been lurking behind a tree across the street, quickly came out and took out the letter that had been placed in the mailbox. He walked off as he opened the pink, frilly, highly decorated letter that even had a heart sticker used to close it.  
  
Sango was sitting at a highly renowned Health Spa getting the works. Until she claimed the male massue(sp?) looked at her in the wrong places and began to beat the crap outta him for it. Due to the lack of her handy boomerang she had on set to use on a certain perverted houshi, flowerpots, and other random things in the spa house served as substitutes.  
  
When the massue was beaten up to her satisfaction she left the spa, leaving extra money to pay for the damages down, and headed off into her car to find something else to do on such a fine day. She settled for going to the park for a breather, as a certain male happened to sit down at the base of a tree nearby. Sango sighed, spending so much time with Miroku on set had honed her senses to know when he was planning on trying something and this was one of those times.  
  
He slowly made his way to the bench she was sitting on, as he made it onto the opposite edge of the bench he began to scoot closer towards her. Sango had taken the precaution to bring a taser(sp?) with her before leaving the car, suspecting that she'd find Miroku here and pulled it carefully out of her back pocket so he wouldn't be able to see.  
  
As Miroku got into striking range, Sango turned on the taser and then quickly turned and jabbed it at his stomach, which successfully stopped his hand that was making it towards a familiar place. She calmly put it back into her pocket after turning it off, as Miroku waited for the effects to wear off.  
  
"I can't believe to tried that in such a public place. Sometimes, you surprise even me Miroku..." With that she walked off, leaving Miroku there to contemplate what had just happened.  
  
Back at the studio, late into the night, a shadow could be seen swinging from ceiling light to ceiling light for reasons unknown. There was also another shadow, much smaller than the first, which seemed to be drawing on the walls with another shadow about the same size.  
  
Sesshomaru was outside nearby still looking for Rin. How a 6-year-old little girl outran a full-grown demon was beyond him. But he was set on finding her. He wasn't exactly too keen on having to notify the police to try and find her, but if he didn't find her by tomorrow afternoon he would resort to it.  
  
Everyone except Sesshomaru, and the three shadows in the studio were already asleep. One thing the director could actually look forward to was the cast actually showing up for work....  
  
AN: Another chapter done... blinks If I get inspiration I should be able to get Day 9 done before going home!  
  
Fanfiction.net Review Reponses... EternalRain: Uhhh, sure, why not? But can you give me a link to the site so I can check it out? O.o;  
  
Afriel: I have no clue how to get Vanilla Coke out of a keyboard, may be because I don't have any Vanilla Coke to spill on a keyboard sadly. I may end up adding Keade, along with other characters like Ayame, Bankotsu, ect., to the story at a later time. Be more careful with your soda too. I'd hate to be responsible for anything happening to innocent keyboards. =O 


	10. Day 9: Koga's Bf

AN: If you didn't know, Day 8 is done so go and finish reading it if you haven't. =O  
  
Day 9: Koga's Bf  
  
Everyone was standing around Inuyasha and looking at the letter he had picked up from Koga's mailbox. The letter was composed of the overly fancy writing that made it difficult to read making it so they could only pick up words and phrases like 'love', 'meet you at the park', and 'cya then'. But what really got them was what it was signed as. It was signed: Pookie, Your best Bf  
  
This left some of the cast slightly unnerved. They weren't sure what this could mean, some decided to wait for Koga to come by to clear this up. Speaking of the wolf, he was late. Rin and Shippo were occupying the couch, sleeping after deciding to decorate the studio overnight. Ed was curled up on top of a studio light on the ceiling.  
  
The walls were full of crayon drawings of flowers, odd-looking people, and the occasional animal, which held no resemblance to the animal they were supposed to. Sesshomaru was glad Rin was asleep at the moment, despite keeping him up most of the night, since she wouldn't have to worry about this unexpected event till it was sorted out.  
  
Snoring was heard coming from the closet and everyone who was awake turned to look over at it curiously. It stopped abruptly followed by yawning, Koga shortly emerged and everyone's eyes widened. They all seemed to have the same thought on their mind.  
  
"And with children inside the building..."  
  
"I never would've thought it."  
  
"Someone check the closet to see if anyone else is in there!"  
  
After hearing the last comment, and wanting to bust Koga for anything he might have done, headed towards the closet. Koga's eyes grew wide at this and he immediately jumped in front of the doorway to block Inuyasha's entrance to it. Inuyasha glared and shoved his way inside, sending both of them flying into the closet. They came back out with Inuyasha holding a cute purple stuffed elephant out of Koga's reach and Koga trying to grab it back.  
  
"Give me it back, dog face!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Koga tackled Inuyasha and wrestled the elephant out of his hands. Koga looked sadly at his elephant and hugged it close to his chest. He became to rub its head and tried to 'soothe' the stuffed animal as if it had gone through a horrible ordeal. "There, there, Mister Pookie. Its all over now..."  
  
Inuyasha, as well as everyone else present and fully alert, looked at Koga like he was lit on fire and singing a song about teapots and scones along with a fully choreographed dance routine. After a few moments, something clicked in Koga's head and he realized they were all staring at him. "What? Why are you all looking at me all funny..." He blinked, and then looked down to 'Mister Pookie'. His eyes widened a bit and he tried to hid the little stuffed elephant behind his back.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Don't bother, we already saw it, wolf breath. Now, explain what this damn letter is all about." He held out the letter to Koga, who took it carefully. His face took on a hue, which put a ripened tomato to shame.  
  
"Errr, me and Mister Pookie like to send letters to each other..." He mumbled, "We were planning a picnic through mail for us, yesterday..." Koga trailed off under all the stares. No one was gonna let him live this down for a while. Maybe if he pretended to cry and get upset over this he could earn some sympathy points. He thought about that for a second and threw the idea out of the window. That'd just be another thing for Inuyasha and the other guys to make fun of him for. Koga settled for running over to a dark corner away from the others, crouched so he was facing the wall, and began to softly talk to Mister Pookie.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his heads and began to shake Rin awake as Miroku began to perform the same to Shippo. The two awoke slowly, looking quite drowsy after last night. Sesshomaru looked sternly at Rin. "Rin, you're going to be spending the next few days cleaning this up..." Rin looked crestfallen, the news had woken her up completely. He turned his gaze to Shippo, who Miroku was trying to prevent from falling asleep again. "Shippo, you'll be joining her."  
  
Shippo bolted upright and ran for cover under a table. "Nevar!" Rin followed Shippo quickly.  
  
Miroku glanced from the table to a very irritated Sesshomaru. "Just leave them be for now. We can deal with them after Sango's and I's performance." The judges took their positions at the judge's table and the set was, well set up. The two actors took up their positions.  
  
Romeo and Juliet (Performed by Sango and Miroku)  
  
Sango, aka Juliet, stood on a horribly made balcony and looked out down below at the ground covered in shrubbery except for the spot right below the balcony. "Romeo, Romeo, for where aren't thou Romeo?"  
  
A rustle was heard among the bushes as Miroku stepped out in his odd Romeo costume. Sadly, for him anyway, he had been so set on doing the kissing scene that he hadn't bothered actually memorizing the scene that they were going to do. He decided to add in what he thought should go. Which was probably one of the worse ideas he's had in a while. He proceeded ifily. Not too sure what he should say.  
  
"Err, yo Juliet. Your Romeo is here." Miroku was also adding some odd hand gestures, and had for the sake of completing his act of stupidity added some sunglasses on before heading out of the bush. Sango was glaring at him quite fiercely but he ignored it. He began to try and climb the vines that were placed on the balcony leading to the top of it.  
  
This act only proved to increase Sango's anger and her eye began to twitch. Miroku continued on with saying random things that sortof made no sense at all. He was beginning to sound like someone who had drunk a lot of beer and all this had seemed like the perfect things to say and do to a girl you liked. "Do you come here often? 'Cause heaven's quite a far distance off."  
  
Sango grabbed a piece of the balcony and flung it down at Miroku, the result being Miroku landing on the ground on his back and balcony crashing afterwards. Sango managed to make it down pretty much safe, and dug Miroku out. She then proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp like usual, with a piece of the set. The performance being severely cute short, the judges decide not to bother rating it. Counting the two last acts as disqualified, its between Shippo's performance and Koga's, Inuyasha's, and Kagome's performance.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up holding an fancy looking envelope. He used his claw to open it and opened up the folded card inside. He looked around at Miroku who was laying on the couch opposite of Sango, covered in bruises and had a lot of ice packs over them. Kagome was sitting in a chair reading a magazine, and Inuyasha was watching Koga, who was still crouched in the corner, planning on ways to torment him later.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and read out the winner so he could get on with his life. He had plans to ruin Inuyasha life for crying out loud! He couldn't waste much more time here, and there was also the business of a suitable punishment for Rin... "And the winner is... Shippo."  
  
Shippo crawled out from under the table with a slightly hopeful look on his face. "Does that mean I don't have to clean up the drawings?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But, I won!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Shippo looked crestfallen and walked off back under the table which Rin had just crawled out from under. She was making an attempt to get to the door and to escape. "It would be a shame if a certain little girl tried to make a attempt to get away now. She may end up getting her favorite little plushie taken away and may end up stuck in her room till she's 50." That got her to stop in her tracks, and she reluctantly went back to her refuge under the table.  
  
"Alright everyone, quickly answer the fan mail so we can get the heck outta here!" The Director then takes a seat in his chair and waits as patiently as one can after spending such 'wonderful' days on this set.  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
You are a really good actor! You're funny and you got the awsome job of kicking demon butt all day long! I have a few questions, though. 1)How come when the only time they let the audience hear you're thoughts, it's only because of a strategy in battle or you're thinking about the love triangle between you, Kagome and Kikyou? 2)How come, in the second movie, you kissed Kagome back, and later you completly denied any feelings for Kagome? 3)Why is the show named 'Inuyasha' instead of 'The Shikon No Tama' or something? The shows not only about you! 4)You know, Ramna in Ramna 1/2 has the same voice as you so you're practically realated. How does it feel to be related to the most famous crossdresser in Anime history? That's all for now! Bye!  
  
Sincerly,  
  
A 'normal' fan  
  
P.S. Two more things. One, can you send me an autographed picture of the whole IY crew. Two, can ash Sesshomaru to tell me where he does his hair?  
  
Inuyasha blinks as he reads the letter. "Finally, someone appreciates me. The answers are, the director made me do it, the director made me do it, I'm the main character, and I could care less about who Ranma is. Feh, I'll send you a letter later..." He then looks at Sesshomaru expectedly to answer the last part.  
  
Sesshomaru coughs slightly before answering. "I'm not to give out such information due to the rabid fangirls who would end up stalking the place out until I came there."  
  
1# does sesshoumaru like being called Fluffy?  
  
2# is sesshounaru gonna get sweet revenge on inuyasha with the whole sake thing?  
  
3# is inuyasha ever going to get another good fan mail? From ShadowElf  
  
Sesshomaru shakes his head and answers the questions as quickly as possible. "No, yes, and he just did. About question 2, I already have half my revenge taken out and I am almost done with part 2. He will suffer greatly for his stupidity." Inuyasha gulps slightly but otherwise doesn't show any other signs of being nervouse.  
  
All the other judges had left long before, which was part of the reason why the last group didn't get rated Ed had scared them all off with her version of the final scene which consisted of Ed chasing them around with a sword. Xellos had simply vanished, Mai got chased out, Lina got dragged off by Gourry before she could hurt Ed, and Sesshomaru merely ignored her.  
  
The cast left sheepishly, Koga being the last to leave as to make sure he didn't confront any of them outside.  
  
Sesshomaru sat at his laptop in his room at home. He was e-mailing the leaders of his fan clubs nearby, which where quite a few, giving them the address to the studio and time and date (tomorrow) in which to 'drop by'.  
  
AN: Another chapter done. .-. is floating upside down I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone... sweatdrop 


	11. Day 10: Fangirls

Day 10: Fangirls 

The director arrived later than usual, finding the studio mobbed and flooded outside. His right eye began twitching as he questioned why the hell he always had these problems. Things couldn't go this wrong if you were directing something simpler like a movie… He fought his way to the door, passed the crowds of, he deduced to be, Inuyasha fangirls. After all, they were yelling something about handing over a dog-eared hanyou and not many of those were lying around.

Sesshomaru sat on the couch, with a rather smug look on his face. He was rather pleased with himself, the director had just arrived and Inuyasha should be here shortly. Sesshomaru eavesdropped on some of his follow cast members, whom were standing a little ways away in a circle.

"I can't believe he has that many fangirls…" Kagome shook her head, glancing at the studio door where yells could easily be heard through.

"Yeah, and their so violent too. One of them threw a brick at my head, and yelled something about leaving you and Inuyasha alone…" Koga proceeded to remove the large ice pack he was holding on a large bump on his head to check its size. "Heh, at least the swelling stopped."

"How'd they find Inuyasha though?" Shippo's question rang through the studio clearly and was received by people turning their head to the only cast member who didn't seem very disgruntled about the whole affair.

Sesshomaru bit his lip trying to stop himself from smirking, failing miserable. Luckily, before anyone could get to upset at him, familiar yelping could be heard from outside the studio. The cast rushed to the windows, watching as his own fans practically mauled him. Inuyasha made attempts to get to the studio roof, getting tackled back down to the ground by his fans.

"Get some rope!"

"I want Tetseiga!"

"I wanna feel his ears!"

Shortly after, his waist was tied in ropes and was being dragged off by some rather happy fangirls. Happy mutters of "I got to feel his ears!", and "I got to touch his claws!" could be heard throughout the group.

Sesshomaru began laughing, as the rest of the cast looked at each other worriedly.

"Should we let them just take him like that?"

"You mean you want to go out there and face _those_ fangirls?"

Kagome gave out a nervous laugh and turned to walk off towards the Bone Eater Well's set. "Well, I think we should get started on filming, don't you all…?"

"We can't continue…" Everyone turned to face the director. He looked as if he had seem way better days and was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Your forgetting, the shows called _Inuyasha_. How are we going to do the show without the main character?" The director then turned to glare at Sesshomaru. "It's all YOUR fault! I saw that smug look on your face this morning! YOU RUINED MY CAREER AS A DIRECTOR!!!" He launched himself at Sesshomaru only to get held back by Naraku and Kikyo.

Naraku tried to use some "logical" reasoning, while almost failing to restrain their director. "Err, now, now… Sesshomaru is the only one who knows which group of fan grils that was…"

The director calmed down slightly, moving into a more depressed state as the adrenaline wore off on him. "Your right… Who knows how many rabid fangirls there are in this world…"

"You'd be surprised." Sesshomaru looked out the window distantly, with the look of someone desperate to find something out before their job becomes on the line. "Those were just the ones in the direct vicinity of this place… If we each take a list of addresses I'm sure we can him sometime today."

"What do you mean 'sometime' today?"

"It depends on how the fangirls take to seeing their 'idols'."

The bishounen portion of the crew seemed to be much less in a hurry to find Inuyasha and more in a hurry to find some random excuse why not to join the search. Shippo seemed rather intrigued that Inuyasha was even capable of receiving so much attention from so many people.

"Why did those people like Inuyasha so much? There's nothing special about him…"

Miroku looked down at Shippo, smiling faintly. "You'll find out when you get older." The monk sighed, heading towards the door, looking as if he made a revelation. "I wonder… Do different fangirls have different reactions to meeting their favorite idol…?" He acquired a day dreamy look to his eyes as he imagined a rather large group of girls willing to "bear his children".

Sango smacked him out of his fantasy. "We aren't going to go looking for YOUR fangirls, pervert! We're going to find Inuyasha."

"Well I don't see any reason why his fangirls could possibly also be _my_ fangirls as well…"

"Sadly, he's right." Sesshomaru scribbled down several addresses onto different pieces of paper. "You'd be amazed at how many people who share _several_ similar interests there are. And how many of them can congregate in one place."

"Ugh. So now we gotta find muttface and deal with a bunch of fangirls? Just great… If I get hit with a brick again somebody's gonna die…"

AN: Omg, I haven't written in HOW long? Approximately, 5 months… Crap, too long. I blame writers block and my procrastination abilities. I might just make a new chapter for the continuation of the searching for Inuyasha or I might just say screw it and edit this one and continue it. Heh, you'll find out now won't you?

Also, I plan on posting up a Full Metal Alchemist One-shot fanfic, so if anyone's interested look for that. I'm such a FMA fangirl now… Ed and Roy would be so cute together… So would Al and Winry. XD


End file.
